paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Raider
Semi-automatic and high-powered. |unlock = 36 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 2 |price = $896,000 |mag = 8 |max_ammo = 48 |rpm = 0.08 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 84 |stability = 60 |concealment = 16 |threat = 31 |reload_min = 2.49 |reload_max = 1.52 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = garand }} The Raider rifle is a primary weapon to be added to PAYDAY 2. __TOC__ Overview The Raider is best viewed as a semi-automatic-only clone of the M308, boasting similar damage and accuracy, while being substantially more compact and stable and having more options to pick from when it comes to accessories. The Raider is blessed with great stopping power and accuracy, especially for a rapid-firing rifle. Its very high fire rate of 750 lets it rain accurate fire down range with very little trouble, though this should not be abused to any extent due to the very limited capacity of its ammo clips (the lowest of its class) and an equally-shallow reserve pool. It should be noted that because of its design, the Raider reloads much faster when empty. Summary Pros: *High damage *Respectable accuracy at range for very manageable recoil *Fast empty reload *Modifiable for good Concealment *Capable of instantly-killing weakened Bulldozers *High fire rate Cons: *Mid-clip reload is much longer than empty reload *Combat-focused mods increase recoil *Small clip size does not synergize with fire rate Tips *Unlike most weapons, it is more recommended to fire off the rest of the Raider's clip before attempting a reload, as the mid-clip animation is much longer than simply clicking in a new one. *The Raider's optics can be rather awkward to use, so unless absolutely necessary the stock ironsights are always a better choice. **Due to the way they are set up and the lack of a scope mount, most of the optics fixed to the Raider are at a sizable distance from the point of aim, making them awkward to use. **While being much closer to the eye compared to the rest, the Raider's Jungle Scope lacks their illuminated reticles, making it hard if not downright impossible to use during nighttime heists or in places with weak lighting. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= , in which two ultra-short Garand carbines are the signature weapon of the vampire Luke Valentine. **Despite the name, the mod was not modeled after the real-world Garand configuration of the same name.}} |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Trivia *The Raider was based on the factory model of the , but can be modified into the M1C and M1D marksman variants, respectively with the right mods. **As the Garand uses an en-bloc clip system, the Raider is a rare example where "clip" is the correct use of terminology. **Due to being merely an earlier model of the M308, both rifles share the same ironsights profile. *There is a hidden easter egg that can be performed with the Raider on Bulldozers. Provided a Bulldozer is without both of his visors and is at 1,000 or less hitpoints, a solid headshot with an unsuppressed Raider has a 1/100 chance of causing his head to instantly explode. The shot will have to land in his unprotected face to trigger the effect, hits to the surrounding helmet will only cause regular damage. **This kills the Bulldozer and stumbles other enemies around him but cannot damage them, though the blast can destroy cameras and crack glass. Finishing off a Bulldozer's remaining HP with a headshot also produces the effect. **This is a homage to the 1975 thriller film , specifically the climax where the shark antagonist gets its head blasted to bits by a M1 Garand shot to an airtank lodged in its mouth. While the PAYDAY iteration doesn't involve an airtank, the heister scoring the kill will utter the famous quote associated with it ("Smile, you son of a bitch!"). Gallery Category:Blog posts